What happend?
by Pure heart 27
Summary: This is a Prequel to "Jealousy" My other Zootopia fan fiction. What happens when Judy invites Nick to spends some time in her hometown? Some craziness and some jealousy maybe ;)


**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 **Author's note: A couple things. One thanks so much for reading! Two this is a Prequel to my other Zootopia ff "Jealousy"**

 **You don't have to read it first because "Jealousy" and "What happened?" are one shorts that don't have to be read together. But I highly recommend you do. I wrote it because some of you wonderful people ask what happened to start the fight. Well, now you will know ;) this one is a bit longer than the other one. I just really wanted to set the foundation for what happens but I felt like I had to write a bit more for it to come together.**

Nick felt the train slow to its final stop. He also felt his nerves dropped like a cement brick to his stomach. He pulled on the collar of his shirt. Feeling like he couldn't get enough air.

"Nick?" Judy asked. She placed a paw on his arm. Nick turned to her. She looked concerned, so he gave her one of his "please, I'm fine" smiles. Judy didn't seem to believe him. Her eyebrows were too far together and her paw still on his arm, now making small circles with her thumb.

"Carrots, I'm fine. Just sat too long on this train. I can't wait to get off." Which was the opposite of what he really wanted. Nick wanted to stay on this train and never get off or go back home to Zootopia. Not get off and meet her parents and her many brothers and sisters and cousins and uncles and aunts…. Oh, this was a bad idea, what was he even doing here? Nick should have said no when Judy suggested that he go back home with her for her hometown fair. She had said that it would be fun and relaxing and that her parents would love to meet her partner that risked his life every day to protect their "honey bunny". Judy made a cringy but cute look when she had said that last part. Then Nick looked into her violet eyes. Yep, that's why he was here. If he was purely honest with himself, he'd probably bite his own tail if she asked him to. Nick gently patted her paw with his. The smile she gave him warmed his nerves away. At least for the moment.

Judy bounced off the train, ran and jumped into her parent's arms. "We missed you, Jude the dude!" her dad said. Nick smiled at the nickname.

"Have you been eating well? You look too skinny!" said her mother.

"I missed you too!" Judy said as she pulled back from their embrace. "And I've been eating good mom, don't worry. I'm a fine weight for a bunny my age." Judy looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"Oh, we thought it would be nice to see you and meet you partner without all the family around. So not to scare the poor mammal off." said her dad.

Judy made an understanding laugh. She then bounced back to Nick and took his arm, pulling him towards her parents.

"This is Nick!" Judy said excitedly. Nick's nerves in his stomach come back in full force.

"Nice to meet you, sir," Nick said, managing to smile and hold out his hand. The older bunny eyed him before he took his hand.

"I hear that you saved my daughter's life." Said Judy's dad, still holding his hand.

"I... well..." Nick look at Judy and back to her dad. "She saved mine first. And continues to do so every day."

"So you put my daughter in danger."

Panic filled Nick's eyes."What? No, I ... I just meant..." Nick stammered.

"Dad!" Judy scolded.

"Oh, I'm just kidding." Said the older bunny, patting Nick's shoulder. "Lighten up, this is spouse to be fun!"

Fun...right... Nick thought.

 **(0.0)**

Nick stood there in silence, trying to breathe normally. The frenzy of the meeting Judy's family was over. He just met her Uncle Terry and his wife Bev, sister Callie, brother Alexander, sister Betty, sister Marylee, and oldest brother Jim. (he looked like he wanted to rip off his hand.) Then there were twin brothers Davis and Duke. The 4 flower sisters, Rose, Daisy, Lilly, and Irises. Then the siblings named after food, Ginger, Peaches, Berry, Olive, Rosemary, (not to be mixed up with her sister Rose, Judy told him) Maple, Honey, Clove, Coco, Jasmine, (was not named after the "Tiger Princess and the Thief" movie) Benedict, Caesar, Chili, Dejon, Cajun, and all the rest of her siblings! Nick just stood there in the sea of bunnies. Which started to look more like a sea of silver and brown cotton balls floating around. He almost felt sea sick. Was he moving? He felt like he was moving. Maybe this was anxiety, he never had it before. But Nick had only grown up with his mom around, he didn't have any other family. Having all these bunnies pining for his attention. Pulling on his shirt sleeve and smaller ones pulling on his pant's leg. Everyone all talking at once. So many trying to talk to him, but he didn't know who. Nick felt seat down his face, he felt too hot all of a sudden, even for a nice sunny day. He couldn't breathe correctly, which made it worse. Maybe someone noticed because in the next moment he had a glass of water in his paw. But then his tail hurt. Did someone step on it again? He must have dropped the glass of water, because now it was on the ground. Or was it? It was gone. Was he moving again? He was, but now he was being pushed from the back very roughly. Though a door? Maybe a couple of them? He did notice he was much cooler now. Some stairs, more doors, more stairs, one really hard push and a slam of a door.

Nick jerked to the sound behind him. Judy. He sighed happily. His Judy was there. Wait, "his"? Did he just think… nope, not going there. Speaking of there… Where was he?

"Nick?" Judy's voice broke the haze Nick was in.

"Carrots, what was that?" Nick ask.

"My family?" Judy said sounding confused.

"There are so many bunnies and names! How do you keep them all straight?"

Judy shrugged. "Bunnies always have big families, I guess I'm just use to it."

"I thought I might pass out…"

"Yeah, that's what my mom thought too. She thought you might be getting heat stroke, so she put a wet rag on the back of your neck and she made me bring you here."

Nick touched the back of his neck and felt the wet rag. He felt better with it on so he left it. "Where is here?" Nick asked.

"Oh, this is that place you will be staying. It is the best bed and breakfast in all Bunnyburrow, well it's the only one… but even if it wasn't, it would still be the best."

Nick looked around the room. He saw what you would always find in a hotel room, or in this case bed and breakfast room. A dresser for clothes, a bed, a nightstand with a lamp, and another door that Nick assumed was the bathroom. There was also a window directly across from the entrance door. Nick walked over to it and looked out. He saw the flower garden right outside, then the open farmland and hills. It looked like everything went on forever. "It's beautiful," Nick breathed.

Judy walked up beside Nick. "I know the owner here, she said she gave you the best room with a view." Judy pointed her paw to her left. "See that farmland over there?" Nick nodded. "That's my family's. We are the biggest carrot growers around here. And don't you dare make fun!"

Nick put a hand over his heart. "Who? Me? Never!"

Judy rolled her eyes and nudged him his her hip. "Oh shut up."

Nick waited till she was looking back at the scenery, then smiled at her. That look on her face was all he needed to keep going.

(0.0)

Gideon, Gideon Gray was his name. He was one of a handful of foxes living in Bunnyburrow. Nick had heard about him a couples times from Judy. He wasn't always so social with other foxes, mostly because there weren't a lot in Zootopia that wouldn't get him into trouble. But was actually looking forward to meeting another fox. Not like he minded being surrounded by other cottontails. But he still didn't know everyone's names. And the ones he did know he kept getting them mixed up with the wrong bunny.

So when Gideon Gray came across the dirt road with a pie in one hand and a smile on his face. Nick didn't feel threatened. But when he went straight to Judy picked her up with his free arm and twirl her around in a hug. That's when Nick felt a ping of something he has never really felt before. Something he didn't really want to admit, even to himself.

"Gideon, this is Nick, my partner," Judy gestured to Nick, "Nick this is my friend Gideon." then she gestured back to Gideon.

Nick reached out his paw, and so did Gideon. "Nice to meet you," said Nick, trying hard to keep the growl out of his voice

"You as well," Gideon said as he clasped his paw, his voice as cheerful as ever. But there was something in his eyes that Nick thought he'd probably see in his own eyes. Gideon handed him the pie. "Judy told me that you liked the pie I gave Judy last time she came home."

Nick manage to smile and take the pie. "Thanks, I'm sure we will love it." he emphasized on "we".

(0.0)

They spent the nest couple day helping with the preparations for the annual Bunnyburrow fair. However, to Nick's disappointment, they spent a lot of the time with Gideon. Not on purpose, least not on Nick's part, but he did suspect on Gideon's though. Because every project they volunteer for Gideon would pop up. And he'd always found a way to be near Judy as he did it. Talk to her, touch her arm, make her laugh. Nick tried to be closer to Judy but everyone was talking to him, asking him questions about the big city and what it was like being a cop. The night of the second day helping Nick felt tired and lonely. He hadn't felt like this since he became a cop and making friends. Not only Judy but with others at the precinct. But right now, sitting on a porch swing, Nick felt like he did when he was a kid.

"ahhhhh…." Nick let out a long sigh. Least he could watch the stars. That was the only plus he could think of.

"Something bothering you sport?"

Nick jumped at the voice clear out of his seat, hit his head and landed on his tail. He looked to the side and saw Judy's father, Stu. "Um…what?" Nick stood up and rubbed his head. He thought rubbing your tail in front of your partner's father wasn't very classy.

"You alright there?" Stu asked.

"Um yeah, I was just startled is all," Nick said.

"I see that," he smiled.

"Are you looking for Judy? Because I thought she went home already." Judy wanted to stay at the bed and breakfast as well. Saying that she needed to be close to Nick in case he needed anything in a new place. Really she wanted her space from her family. But her mother convinced her otherwise. Nick offered to walk her home, but Judy refused, saying Nick would probably get lost oh the way back to the bed and breakfast. He gave up after arguing about it. She ended up living in a huff of annoyance.

"No, she came home a little while ago," said Stu. He switched his weight from one foot to the other. He looked uncomfortable. "I come to talk to you."

"Oh," Nick's heart sank. Was Judy that mad? Did she get home and ask her dad to talk to him?

"Sit down boy,"

"Oh…" Nick sat back down on the rocking chair he was in before. Stu came around to stand in front of him. He took off his hat and started squeezing it. Nick couldn't figure out if he was angry or nervous. He hoped it was nervous.

"Listen…I… I just…" Stu stumbled over his words then took a deep breath. "When I met Judy's mom I was a ball of nerves. She was a waitress at the local dinner. The one Judy took you to yesterday. Did she tell you her mom use to work there?"

Nick was taken aback. "Um, yeah. She said that she loved hearing you tell the story about how two met." Nick didn't mention he loved the look on Judy's as she talked about her parents. "But I don't understand what-" said Nick.

Stu held up a hand. "Just listen," Stu said. Nick nodded. "I went there every day for three months. I just couldn't get enough courage to talk to her much, let alone ask her out." Stu rubbed the back of his neck. "I tell everyone that I got three seconds of courage and ended up spilling my coffee all over the table." he smiled at the memory. "As I was trying to help clean up the coffee, Bonnie asked me out. Judy gets her courage from her." Stu stopped taking.

Nick thought he didn't quite know what to say next. So Nick waited in silent.

After a few beats, he spoke once again. "I've never told anyone the real reason I wanted, needed to talk to Bonnie right then. She had another customer." his voice got lower and rougher. "He was my cousin Frankie. He was a couple tables away. And I, I just knew he was going to asked her out before I got the chance." he gripped the hat harder. "I saw it in his eyes, the way he watched her, talked with her."

Nick felt his stomach in knots. This was hitting way too close to home.

"Nick, I don't know you well. But I know the look you give Gideon. And that look in your eyes when- when you look at my daughter "

Nick couldn't breathe. He didn't mean what Nick thought he meant. Did he? The panic he felt the first day come back with a vengeance.

"I think if I would have a mirror that day in the dinner I would look very much the way you do."

Oh, he did mean what Nick thought he meant. Nick avoided his eyes. "Sir… I don't know what-"

Stu interrupted him. "I was afraid that Judy was going to get herself killed by a fox in the big city."

Nick looked at him. Ah, so her fear of foxes probably come from her dad then.

"But I admit that I am ashamed of myself… I didn't know how capable Judy is. And how friendly and brave foxes are. We started working with Gideon Gray because of Judy. And I am now thankful for Judy to have a fox as her partner… in all aspects of life…"

"I…I… I don't know what to say," admitted Nick.

"Don't gotta say nothing. But I will say one other thing." Stu put back on his hat and leaned closer to Nick. "I will break every bone in your body if you hurt my baby girl."

(0.0)

Nick's head wasn't on the task at hand. It was the day of the fair and everyone was buzzing with excitement. Everyone was helping out with the last preparations. Nick got voluntold to help with frosting some of the cupcakes that didn't quite make it the whole ride over from their farms. They were for the kids. And Nick didn't mind, but his mind was still reeling from the night before. The conversation with Judy's dad kept him up all night. He just couldn't believe two things. One that he was in love with Judy and two, that Stu was okay with it. It must have been a really vivid dream. Yeah, Nick thought. A dream… But if it wasn't then he'd have to think about what Stu said. About the look he gave Judy. What did it look like exactly? A look of an animal in love? No,no,no. That just wasn't possible. Nick knew he loved Judy like a friend. But more? There was no way.

"Nick!"

Nick turned his attention to the voice that called his name. As soon as he did something plopped on his nose. "Wha?"

"Hahaha!" Judy's laughter rang out.

Nick lick the frosting off his nose. "Thanks, carrots…." he tried sounding annoyed. It didn't really work.

"Sorry, but you looked so serious, I couldn't help myself!" Judy said between giggles.

Right then Nick knew. Nothing had changed. But Nick in the moment just knew. The feeling that he got when she laughed or smiled or cried or did anything. He knew he loved her more than a friend should.

Judy whipped the tears forming in the creases of her eyes with the back of her paw. "This is spouse to be fun remember? This isn't rocket science. So don't have that look on your face." Judy waved the spatula in her paw at him.

Nick did the first thing that popped into his head. He bit the spatula. With his teeth yanked it away from Judy.

"Nick!" yanked it back.

"hmmmm, that's good frosting," Nick smirked at her. Daring her to do something else. And she probably would have to if it wasn't for Gideon Gray.

"Judy, you mamma wants your help getting her cake ready for the tasting later." said Gideon.

"Oh, well," Judy look to the cupcakes then back to Gideon.

"I'll be happy to help with frosting. Go help your mamma."

"Alright then, thanks Gideon," Judy turned to Nick. "Don't have too much fun without me." she winked at Nick and ran off.

Nick let out a long sigh. Then started fixing the cupcakes once again.

Gideon joined him after he got a new spatula. He tried small talk with Nick but fail. After a few minutes of silence, Gideon said: "Can I ask you something about Judy?"

That got Nick's full attention. "I guess."

"Well, you spend more of you time with her so I thought I'd ask if..um… welll…"

"What?" Nick tried not to growl.

Gideon turned to him. "Does Judy have a fella up there in Zootopia?"

"A what?" Nick knew he wasn't asking what Nick thought he was asking. Nick must be missing something in translation. It wouldn't be the fist time this trip it happened.

"Ah fella, you know a boyfriend, someone she's dating or maybe interested in?"

Nick crushed the cupcake he was holding. He felt like the green eyed monster he'd been fighting for the last couples days had just been set loose. Maybe because he was still in denial about his feelings for Judy and thus not sure why he had such hostility toward Gideon. But now he knew that he loved Judy and that this feeling was pure jealousy. So the word Nick said was all growl "WHY?"

Gideon somehow didn't pick up on Nick's change in mood. "Well I, I ah, we been friends a while now and I want her to be happy. I mean she's more beautiful now than when we were kids… I bet any bunny would be happy to be with her…. Shoot if I wasn't a fox I wouldn't mind being a stay at home dad for an officer of the law." Gideon kinda laughed to himself.

But Nick didn't think it was funny. Didn't think it was funny at all. Nick was mad and was too sleep deprived that he just snapped. Nick's body on its own. His fist hit Gideon's face before he knew it. Which started a chain reaction. A very bad chain reaction.

Gideon bumped into Roger, who fell on Sue, a brown bear's table of homemade dolls. They flew everywhere and one hit Dallas, a hare who was fixing a booth. Dallas dropped a hammer on a weasel Willoughby's foot and Willoughby flung the board he was holding behind him, which hit an elephant named Erica. Erica stumbled into two booths before she fell over. She was fine but that made her boyfriend Rob mad. Rob went after Willoughby who flung the board. Dallas and another friend Matt tried to help Willoughby. Judy's twin brothers Davis and Duke leaped in to help Rob, who was their friend. Gideon tackled Nick from behind, they landed on the table with cupcakes. It was destroyed and so were all the cupcakes.

As they wrestled on the ground, they didn't see it get from bad to worse.

Judy's other family got involved. The oldest Jim, then Shelby, Madison, John, Jean, May. Which in turn made Dallas's and Willoughby's friends want to help them. Seven of their friends joined the brawl. The fight spread throughout the town square.

"Noooo!"

Then Nick and Gideon heard Judy and both stopped. They didn't see her dogged four other animals with swift movements. They just saw the one that bumped her back and the one she tripped on. Making her lose the grip on the cake she was holding. Her mother's cake. It fell from her hands and hit the ground with a splat. She looked at it in horror.

Then a loud whistle rang out. Everyone turned to see Judy's mom. She was known as one of the nicest animals anyone had every met. But right now that was gone. Now held the glare of a thousand daggers, her aura was of death and despair. Nick thought everyone one had the same thought going through their heads. "if we don't move she can't see us…" But she could see. And when she finally spoke is was low and calm. But eerie. "What. Happened. To. My. CAKE?" when no one dared move let alone say anything, she spoke again, louder. "You are all under arrest!"

"Mom, you don't have the authority to-" Judy tried to say, but one look from her mother silenced her. It was the look Judy said was the "soul-sucking look" Judy nodded to her mother and got up on a table that wasn't destroyed. "Everyone needs to proceed to the sheriff's office now, till we can get this whole mess figured out," When no one moved Judy added. "Those of you who don't will have to talk to my mother personally about her cake." That got people moving.

(0.0)

SLAM!

The cell door closed and he sat there for a good three hours, just thinking, thinking about all the things that had happened and thinking that this day couldn't get any worse. But then he heard the very familiar thumping of a bunny foot.

 **Author's note: I love writing Nick meeting Judy's family. It was great fun.**

 **I'm not sure if I am really happy with the brawl scene, but oh well**

 **You may not agree with how wrote Stu, but I wanted him to react a little differently than I had read in other fan fictions. I didn't want to take anyone else's take on him. But I thought it was sweet :) so I hope you liked it!**

 **I had fun, and that's the most important thing to me :D**

 **Want to see what happens next? check out my other ff. "Jealous** "


End file.
